The Parent Trap is Harder Than it Looks
by Destiny Smithson
Summary: Six children show up in Hogsmeade. They seem to know their way around though no one has ever seen them before. Who are they? Why are they here? And how did Snape become Frank Longbottom’s god-father? SSHG, DMRW, HPGW, LLNL, NTRL
1. In Which There Is No Butterbeer

**Note: HBP compliant and spoiler filled. Not compliant with DH (I started writing this before it came out.)**

**Disclaimer: As I was typing this, a man in a black suit appeared next to me. He hasn't said anything to me – he just pointed to where I had written 'by J.K. Rowling' and shook his head. I have a feeling he didn't like that I wrote that. Especially when he started to pull out his very, very, scary briefcase. So, this was NOT written by J.K. Rowling! **

**Destiny Smithson: So, er, could you put the briefcase (shudders) away now?**

**Briefcase Guy: --**

**Destiny: P-P-Please? B-B-Before I grow a Voldermort out of the back of my head because I'm sounding so much like Quirrel.**

**Briefcase Guy: --**

**Destiny: Merlin's saggy breeches! These kind people who are going to read my work and then review it (hint, hint) would like to read the actual work instead of me begging you to put the briefcase away.**

**Briefcase Guy: (does nothing)**

**Destiny: Fine, be that way. (Sniffles) Now on with the fanfic!**

Chapter One: In which there is no butter beer

They raced down the halls of Hogwarts. Dunstan and his friends knew Hogwarts well – they had all grown up there except for Lavinia – but she was in her 7th year like Dunstan, Lily, Frank and Roman were.

"Wait up!" a voice cried out from behind the five friends. "Please! I'm sorry, really I am. Oh! For the love of Merlin please slow down!"

The five seventh years turned towards Phoebe who had called out. They were mad at her for spoiling the surprise her and Dunstan's mum had sent them.

It was the middle of Christmas Break and the six friends (they had considered Phoebe their friend then) had spent it at Lavinia's house. It wasn't often that the others got to go away from Hogwarts and they were thrilled to go to the previously Malfoy Manor. Her poppy and daddy had invited them all because of this.

However, a couple of days after Christmas a letter and a package came from Dunstan and Phoebe's mum requesting that the students take the Knight Bus immediately to Hogsmeade and then to Hogwarts. The package had been sent with a note that said that they were not to open it until they got to Hogsmeade and that Phoebe wasn't to be near them when the other five did open it. The five decided not to tell Phoebe anything about the package at all.

The letter had also said that there was no danger. After all, You-Know-Who had been killed years ago. They just were needed at Hogwarts. No other explanation had been given.

That day they had said they're good-byes and did as the letter said with no problems. That is until it came to the time to open the package. Once the Knight Bus had left them in front of The Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade they had sent Phoebe in to get butter-beer saying they were just getting their bags, when in fact they had already been sent up to the castle.

They hadn't noticed that Phoebe hadn't gone and was in fact hiding in a convenient shadow as her father, a renowned spy, had taught her.

They had been talking and Phoebe had inched closer and closer knowing that they were keeping something from her.

The five seventh years then gathered round the package, "Shall we open it?" whispered Lily. Dunstan nodded and Lily started to open it as Phoebe slammed into them.

There was a navel wrenching pull and Hogsmeade seemed to swirl around them. Dizziness suffocated, throttled, and choked them and it was they could do to stand up. Sound was impossibility – otherwise they would have been screaming at the top of their lungs.

Suddenly the explosion ended as quickly as it had started. They all were collapsed on the ground and Phoebe examined the surroundings. They were in exactly the same place they had been when the package (which was now gone) had been opened. They were right outside the Three Broomsticks. The only thing that was different was that it was surprisingly quiet in a very tense way and there was nobody in sight. They all stood up leaning on each other for support and it was then that they realized Phoebe was near them.

"PHOEBE!" Dunstan bellowed. Here it comes, thought Phoebe. "How could you? What the hell did you think you were bloody well doing? You weren't supposed to be there – you set it off I bet – can't you follow instructions?"

She tried to protest, what did he mean her fault? She wasn't his lackey. But Roman fortunately broke in, ever the peace maker, before wands could be drawn and spells could be shouted.

"Stop! Phoebe - your brother is right. However, let's solve this once we get to Albus's office. Now is anyone hurt?"

They all shook their heads and started to head up towards the castle. The seventh years naturally strode ahead of Phoebe. They had taken to doing this since last summer before last when they had to study for O.W.L.'s and she didn't. She HATED being a year younger than them.

Once they went through the gates they started to run – it was a tradition among the six of them.

Lily and Lavinia were ahead at first – they were Quidditch chasers and the most fit of the friends. Roman soon got ahead however, for he had Metamorphagused his legs to be longer.

They had been outside the gargoyle that hid the passageway to Dumbledore's office when Phoebe had called out. Now they all stood outside it panting and trying to catch their breath.

Once Roman, who was the unofficial leader of the group, had made sure everyone had recovered sufficiently he made as if to pronounce the password which Aunt Hermione had sent them but then stopped to say:

"Did you notice how quiet it is? It's like no one stayed over the holidays – but I know the Creevy boy and Addie Thomas were at least. Shouldn't it be more light-hearted around here?"

"Yeah," chimed in the usually quiet Frank. "There are no decorations up. Do you think the winged-dingleman got everyone?"

Five pairs of eyes stared and thought _not another of his mum's fantastical creatures…_

"What's a winged-dingleman?" asked Phoebe. Of the five older kids, Frank was the kindest to her and it was no secret to the girls in her Gryffindor dormitory that she had liked him for ages.

"My mum wrote a paper about them. She says after Uncle Harry," (they called each other's parents Aunt and Uncle – they were as close as they could be without being related anyway.) "Defeated Voldermort back in '98, they were formed by his blood hitting the stones of Hogwarts. They are immune to silver and can be killed only by Basilisk's venom."

They all just stared at him. Frank was very intelligent – he should have been in Ravenclaw- surely he didn't believe in that?

"He-hem," mocked Lavinia and they all burst out laughing. It was a joke among their parents which they had all adopted. "That's better. It feels like no one has laughed here in a long time. It feels…" she paused as if trying to find the right word. "Cold I guess, there's no other way to describe it. But not like Muggle hair conditioner."

Phoebe started giggling, "You mean air conditioning! Mum say that's what it is. You're thinking of the cream Mum uses and told Dad that if he used it he would be kicked out of their bed! You're just as bad as your grandfather Ms. Malfoy-Weasley!"

They all started laughing again at the thought of Aunt Hermione ordering her formidable husband around. When they had recovered their breath, Lavinia continued, "What I was trying to say is that no matter what Aunt 'Mione said, I believe something isn't quite right." She flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder to emphasize, "The laughter sounded good in these halls. Right. Let's head up there without acting like anything is wrong – or we suspect anything."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Lavinia turned to say the password but Dunstan said, "Phoebe will say nothings about the package mum sent – right?" It was a command in a well-known voice, one that meant 'listen at once if you value your life' and 'you don't want to mess with me.'

They all turned towards the bushy-haired girl. Her black eyes had a twinge of something odd in them – anger? – Sadness? - But they ignored it just wanting her answer.

"A-a-all right," she muttered. "But only if you guys say nothing as well."

They ignored her last comment and Lavinia pronounced the password with a twinge of disgust, "Cockroach Clusters" and they raced up the spiral staircase.

They raced up, calling to each other in a playful banter:

"Let me pass you Lily!"

"Hey watch it half-blood or should I say quarter-blood prince!"

"I'm going to beat you all – werewolf take that!"

They didn't knock on the door - they barged right in expecting to see Albus and perhaps Professor Snape.

"Hullo Albus," called Phoebe who had somehow made it to the top of the stairs first. "Is Mum…" she broke off, startled. None of them said anything in fact.

The office was full. They were all members of the former Order of the Phoenix except for a large man they didn't recognize. All of their parents were there as well. But something wasn't quite right about them aside from the fact that they were all there and had just left Uncle Draco and Uncle Ron at their home little less than two hours ago. In fact…

"Albus," Roman pushed his way around the others – he had hit his elbow on the way up and had tripped making him the last of the friends to make his way up. "Is something wrong? Mum, did the…"

A black haired boy with a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead jumped up and yelled, "_Expelliarmus_!" and then neatly collected all of their wands in his hand.

A weary gaunt man had cast a non-verbal spell on them so they were all frozen to the ground where they stood. Lily was the one who proved this when calling out, "Dad, why'd you take my wand?" She had tried to walk forward and then cried in outrage, "Uncle Remus! Honestly, I'm your god-daughter, let me out!"

Remus Lupin staggered as well as Harry Potter. Ron Weasley however looked petrified.

"Wha–wha -wha – WHAT did you call him?" he stuttered and squeaked.

It was Roman and Albus however who stopped all Hades from breaking. Sticking a lemon drop in his mouth Albus said, "Now I think there is something here we are all missing. You," He said pointing to Roman. "Could you tell me my favorite type of jam, your name, and the date?"

"Yes sir, but do you not recognize me?" Albus's expression did not change. "All right, you liked Raspberry jam until about five months ago when you started to like Boisen Berry. My name is Romulus Lupin though you started my nickname of Roman and last time I checked today is December twenty-seventh two thousand and seventeen."

He stood there as if this was the most obvious thing in the world. Which, in fact it was.

He studied the members of the Order around the office. His dad, mum, and Minerva looked alright and the same as always. Neville, Luna, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Draco, and Hermione looked younger as if they were in their late teens like himself. The large man who could have been a half giant rang a bell in the back of his mind but he couldn't quite place what it was.

Looking at Professor Snape however made everything click. Roman would have sat on the floor if he could, he was so dumbfounded. No wonder they were looking at him as if he was the ghost of Christmas yet to come.

"It seems like I need to check the date," he said weakly.

* * *

**So, what'd you think? Please review and let me know!  
**

**Destiny: So, do you have a name?**

**Briefcase Guy: --**

**Destiny: Do you know how to speak?**

**Briefcase Guy: --**

**Destiny: Are you insane?**

**Briefcase Guy: (shakes his head no)**

**Destiny: Well that clears things up.**


	2. In Which Fits Are Thrown

**Disclaimer: If you've read the disclaimer from Chapter One then you know that the Briefcase Guy showed up saying I'm not J.K. Rowling. So, I don't know Harry Potter or any of his friends. I don't even own Lily because of DH (though my Lily looks like Harry). I own Roman, Frank, Lavinia, Dunstan, Phoebe, and a winged dingle-man. Life isn't very fair is it?**

**Destiny: So, if you don't have a name besides (shudders) Briefcase Guy can I name you?**

**Briefcase Guy without a name: --**

**Destiny: (happily) Yay! That means yes! Do you want to help pick the name?**

**Briefcase Guy without a name: --**

**Destiny: Well, I have a whole chapter to torture you with names as I type this. So, what do you think of Harry? Or Ron? Or Draco…**

Chapter Two: In which fits are thrown

Hermione Granger had been sitting in the Gryffindor common room with her friends when Draco Malfoy had popped his head around the picture of the fat lady.

After their summer after their sixth year, they had learned Dumbledore wasn't really dead, Snape could be trusted, and Malfoy was the Order's newest spy. It had been hard (and was still hard) to break old habits like hating Snape and Malfoy when they remained as snarky as ever.

"What do you want Malfoy?" asked Harry coldly. They still hadn't gotten onto a first-name basis. Also, the almost complete hunt for the Horcruxes had changed Harry. Hermione and Ron had noticed that he had become colder lately. Dumbledore's 'death' had been harder on him that they had realized. Even though Dumbledore was firmly reinstated as Headmaster and Snape was back to spying for the Order and teaching Potions, his 'death' never seemed to leave Harry.

"Meeting. Dumbledore's office. The Order." Malfoy drawled. "Need I say more?" He vanished as quickly as he came.

"He's such a git!" exclaimed Ginny as they all stood. "Honestly, we're all on the same side, shouldn't we be friendlier?"

"Draco is well – Draco," said Ron. "I don't think anything is ever going to change him."

"When did he become Draco?" asked Neville nervously. Ron's ears turned bright pink.

Hermione, sensing a fight said, "Hey Neville, could you get Luna? The password for the Headmaster's office is 'cockroach clusters.'"

Neville set out in one direction and the Golden Trio and Ginny set out in the opposite.

"You know," murmured Ginny to Hermione as they walked. "Ever since Neville, Luna, and I joined the Order with you and the boys I've gotten the feeling that they would be good together."

Hermione nearly stopped. "We're in a war, Ginny. How can you think of love and romance in a _war_?" Maybe Dumbledore was right and that she _was_ too young to be in The Order.

"Honestly Hermione," said the red-head. "You say you're smart. Love is what's going to _win _this war. Dumbledore said so. Just because you and Ron didn't work out (and honestly you two have nothing in common) doesn't mean that no one else can find love either."

"It's not that…" but she trailed off knowing it was true. Her and Ron's 'relationship' had barely lasted the summer. They had both realized they didn't think of each other _that_ way but Hermione had secretly felt bad about it ever since. Not that she still liked him or anything. It wasn't that at all, but before she could come up with a decent argument for Ginny they had arrived at the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

"Cockroach Clusters," Ron muttered and the staircase was revealed. "Do you think Dumbledore actually like those? Fred and George gave me one and man, they were bad…" he trailed off as they reached the top of the stairs.

The new D.A.D.A. teacher this year was Tonks who looked very tired and irritable even though her husband Remus Lupin was sitting next to her. Hagrid was conversing with Professor McGonagall while Dumbledore sat at his desk sucking on a Lemon Drop. Malfoy was sitting with his back to the fireplace with a familiar scowl on his face.

Everyone had looked up and stopped talking when they had come in however.

"Where are Mr. Longbottom and Miss Lovegood?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

"Right here sir," said Neville who had just appeared with Luna behind them.

Hermione noticed that they looked rather hot – as in overheating – and were breathing raggedly. A picture of them snogging started to form in her mind but she dismissed it. They had probably run to get up to Dumbledore's office.

"Good," said Dumbledore. "Now all we need is Severus, ah! Speak of the devil," he said as 'the devil' flooed in.

Severus Snape glared at everyone – being cleared from charges hadn't changed his nature in the slightest. He leaned against the fireplace he had just flooed from casually and raised an eyebrow towards Dumbledore as if to say, _continue_.

"Now the rest of you take a seat and our meeting shall commence."

They did as he asked, though they all sat as far away from Snape and Malfoy as possible.

"Good," repeated Dumbledore. "Now Severus, Draco is there anything you can share with us? Any loophole to get to Nagini?" Nagini was the only Horcrux yet to be destroyed. Hermione noted that his tone was calm but Harry had tensed beside her. She and Ginny at the same time each grabbed a hand of his and squeezed it reassuringly.

"We still are unable to find out where he is," sneered Snape. "He lets down his anti-apparition wards only for his Death Eaters. We never leave the cottage he taking residence in. There's just no way to tell."

Dumbledore opened his mouth as if to speak but Snape continued on, "No, he has said nothing about his next move. He just wants information – something. The only thing I can is that he might be scared or Merlin forbid, he's giving us a run for our galleons."

"Do you have anything to add Draco?" asked Dumbledore and Malfoy shook his head.

Dumbledore sighed and said, "Well, no news is good news as the Muggles say. Speaking of which my dear Nymphadora, didn't you say you had some good news lately?"

"What?" Tonks growled. The students jumped. Tonks' mood lately had been unreliable going from cheerful to angry in moments. A few students had wondered aloud if perhaps Lupin would be the better teacher to have – when he was transformed as a werewolf.

Then as if she realized that who she was talking to her look softened, "Oh, Remus and I just learned that I'm three months pregnant."

Well _that_ explains the mood swings, thought Hermione.

Everyone stood up to offer congratulations when distinctively a voice pronounced "Cockroach Clusters" below. The moment of relaxation was gone and everyone whipped out their wands (and umbrella) without thinking.

"Albus," whispered McGonagall. "Are you expecting…" she trailed off as he shook his head no.

Then there was a pounding of feet and voices gaily calling to each other.

"Let me pass you, Lily!" Harry tensed visibly.

"Hey watch it half-blood or should I say quarter-blood prince!" Hermione glanced at Snape – what little color was in his face had drained completely.

"I'm going to beat you all – werewolf take that!" Lupin's eyes widened.

The feet-pounders didn't knock – they just barged in letting the order see them clearly.

What came in wasn't what they had expected. They were six children in their late teens. The one who had made it up the stairs firs was a bushy-haired, pale-skinned, black-eyed witch who called out, "Hullo Albus. Is Mum…" here she trailed off as if seeing everyone else in the room for the first time. They all were silent in fact.

A pink-haired tall wizard pushed his way around the other silent children rubbing his elbow and said, "Albus, is something wrong? Mum did the…"

He was interrupted by Harry, the first to come to his senses, "_Expelliarmus_!" he called out and caught the six wands in his hand.

Lupin cast a non-verbal spell which Hermione obviously couldn't identify until one of the witches who had long black hair and green eyes cried out, "Dad, why'd you take my wand?" She tried to move forward and Hermione realized it was a foot freezing spell. "Uncle Remus! Honestly I'm your god-daughter, let me out!"

Harry and Lupin staggered along with Hermione's mind. Harry a dad? Lupin a god-father? On a first name basis with Professor Dumbledore?

"Wha - wha- wha- what did you call him?" stuttered Ron whom Hermione noticed looked none too peachy keen himself.

Well put, she though grimly. What would Dumbledore do now? She glanced at him.

Dumbledore put a lemon drop in his mouth and said rather calmly, "Now I think there is something here we are all missing. You," he pointed to the pink haired wizard, "could you tell me my favorite type of jam, you name and the date?"

Hermione actually considered if Dumbledore had finally gone mad. The pink wizard apparently seemed to believe so.

"Yes sir," he said. "But do you not recognize me?" there was no response from Dumbledore. Oh dear, thought Hermione. "All right, you liked raspberry jam until about five months ago when you started to like Boisen Berry. My name is Romulus Lupin though you started my nick name of Roman, and last time I checked the date is December twenty-seventh two thousand and seventeen." He stated this as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and Dumbledore was a first year Muggle-born.

Two thoughts enter Hermione's brain. Roman looked too young to be the child in Tonks' womb and why hadn't she noticed that the boy looked exactly like a cross between Lupin and Tonks? Another though than hit her, did they not age at all in the future? How come they thought that they were their parents?

Suddenly a look of realization dawned on Roman and his friend's faces. Roman in fact looked like he was about to pass out.

"It seems like I need to check the date," he said weakly.

There was silence for a moment and then Albus said, "Remus, I think you can _Finite Incantatem _them now. Minerva, chairs would be nice for our traveling guests."

Remus, who still looked incredulous, did as Albus asked and Minerva transfigured chairs for them. Harry returned their wands.

They sat and Phoebe nearly sighed with relief. At least she could think clearly now. Situations were always easier to solve with a clear mind, so her mother said. If she wasn't in her own time what time was she and her friends in?

"Albus, I mean Professor Dumbledore, excuse me – I grew up being bounced on your knee- what _is_ the date?" she asked.

A cold voice that Phoebe knew very well said, "Its December twenty-seventh as well, but do tell us how you ended up twenty years in the past Miss-" he broke off but Phoebe was already calculating.

1997? What had happened by the end of 1997? Uncle Harry defeated Voldermort in 1998 but when exactly? Her parents and most of her friend's parents got together in 1997 and 1998. Phoebe glanced at her father – no he definitely wasn't her father yet – Professor Snape and realized why he looked different. Mum and he hadn't gotten together yet! His hair was still greasier than those fried Muggle potatoes from that place with the golden arches! She had never realized until then how lucky she was not to get his hair – it was so greasy!  
"And do you have a problem with that?" Snape sneered.

Phoebe clasped a hand over her mouth. She hadn't really voiced that last thought aloud had she?

"Now, now Severus," said Albus. "Miss-"

"Phoebe," she prompted. It wouldn't be a good idea to announce she was the daughter of the man she had just insulted.

"Yes, Miss Phoebe here and her friends have had quite a journey I believe. Now could the lot of you explain how you got here?" asked Albus.

"Al- sir," Dunstan spoke up for the first time since the corridors. Phoebe noticed her father's eyes on him – she was glad her brother looked more like Snape did in the future rather than how he did now and didn't have that super-greasy hair as he did as well. "I think it would be helpful if we came out and told us who we are first or change our last names, from looking at The Order,- yes we know all about The Order of The Phoenix,- not even half of our parents are together yet. The shock might send them to Madame Pomfrey."

"Dunstan," Lavinia hissed. "Why do you always have to make sure I don't get to be dramatic? This would have been priceless to see the look on their faces! If only I had a camera for when…" Lily clasped a gentle yet firm hand on Lavinia's plump mouth.

"I agree Professor that we shouldn't tell you who we are or at least not yet," said Lily. She turned to Minerva, "Minerva, I mean Professor; I think you have a cousin by the name of Trevithick whom you haven't heard from in a while?"

Minerva nodded and Phoebe noticed Dunstan flinch at the name. She wondered why.

"That'll do Miss ah-Trevithick, now could one of you tell us how you got here?" asked Albus starting to sound impatient.

"Oh, well," started Roman. "We were coming home to Hogwarts due to a letter and package Professor Snape sent us. She ordered – no implored …" Here he was interrupted by a sound halfway between a laugh and a choke. It was Snape.

What's wrong with Daddy? Phoebe thought without remembering he wasn't her father yet.

After he had recovered he drawled, "I beg your pardon," it was quite clear he wasn't. "I though you said that I was a girl." His tone dared at whom would make fun of him.

Sweet, oblivious Frank said, "Why of course we didn't call you a girl Uncle Sev," Snape flinched at the nickname. "Roman was referring to your wife."

Phoebe counted in her head. 5…4…now would be a good time to duck for cover...2…1…

"WHAT?" Snape yelped in utter horror. "My-my-my wife? I get married?" He started to mutter incoherencies and slid down until he was slumped on the floor leaning on the fireplace. Phoebe took the chance took look at everyone's reaction.

Her friends were staring at the right-timers like herself with odd expressions on their faces. Albus was laughing silently, but good naturedly. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and her - Hermione were rolling on the floor in laughter _not_ good naturedly. Minerva, Lupin, and Tonks were thunderstruck. Luna was staring off into the distance in a misleading way (Phoebe knew her aunt too well) and Neville looked terrified. Phoebe remembered that he and her father had not become friends yet. Oh dear, she thought. Draco for some reason looked terrified as well and Hagrid; wait Hagrid!

So that meant the war definitely wasn't over. Phoebe exchanged a glance with Dunstan and knew he had just realized the same thing.

Lovely, Phoebe thought. Maybe I'll get to meet the woman who saved Mum's life and whom I was named after. And as I'm dodging spells I can have tea with Voldermort. NOT! She inwardly sneered at herself. She had landed in the middle of a war! She needed to think along the lines of getting back – before she changed history (no that was impossible) or got killed!

A gasp came from Hermione along with whispered words that Phoebe hoped no one besides herself heard. "Someone actually _bedded_ that greasy git?"

Phoebe felt her double dose of temper rise inside of her. She wanted to scream at her 'yes someone did and on numerous occasions too! Dunstan, I and the twins – well the twins aren't here but still we're the living proof!' But somehow she didn't think she could say it without really changing history in a very _bad_ way.

"He-hem," said Lavinia and everyone looked up. "Aunt Ginny taught me that, now if you're done comprehending a simple fact of life in the future Hogwarts, Roman will finish telling you we got here." She said it in her best Malfoy voice and in her snootiest manner she only put on in desperate situations. Thanks Vinnie, thought Phoebe silently.

"Well," said Roman wary now that he had let loose 'important' information. "Professor Snape implored us to come home immediately – except for Vinnie we all live in Hogwarts. She also told us to open this package she sent us once we were in Hogsmeade without Phoebe present for an unknown reason."

Phoebe could see where this was going and her double dose of temper snapped. She stood up and shouted, "Don't you dare blame this as my fault! You all are always not including me! Send me for butter-beer indeed! None of you have drunk anything less than fire-whiskey – yes I've been covering for you all this time – since you turned seventeen! It's always me who is left behind, not included, whatever! Is it my fault that I wanted to be included for once?"

She then slumped in her chair exhausted and tears coming out of her eyes. Where had that come from? She was a Snape. Snapes were infamous for hiding their emotions though when they did let them loose it was a hurricane. Mum usually controlled her emotions but nowhere near as well as Daddy did. But when Mum let them loose…yes she could blame Mum for this.

Phoebe cried into her hands, embarrassed but not enough to care. She really just wanted Mum. Yes, she was sixteen but she needed her nonetheless. She could practically feel her hand rubbing her hair and rocking her, telling her she would be all right.

"Shh…Phoebe you're going to be fine. You're going to be fine. Professor Dumbledore needs to hear the rest of the story so he can send you back to your time. Do you want to tell it or would you like one of your er, friends to tell it?'

It _was_ Mum, or at least who was going to become her mum. Thank Merlin Hermione Granger existed in the time she was sent to.

**Hah-Hah CLIFFHANGER! I'm teasing I know. Now if you would like to know what happens next, please review! I write for reviews, they're bread and water for my fingers! **

**Destiny: … Or you could be Arthur. What do think of Arthur?**

**Briefcase Guy: --**

**Destiny: What about Charlie or Bill?**

**Briefcase Guy: --**

**Destiny: Do you not like Harry Potter names?**

**Briefcase Guy: --**

**Destiny: Is that a yes or a no?**

**Briefcase Guy: --**

**Destiny: (knocks on his head) Hello? Anybody in there? Is the brain in the house?**

**Briefcase Guy: (reaches for his briefcase)**

**Destiny: (springs back into her seat) No! Not the briefcase! I'll be good! I promise!**

**A/N: Got an idea for a name for Briefcase Guy? Go on and post it! **


	3. In Which We Learn Aliases

**Disclaimer: I own Frank, Dunstan, Phoebe, Lavinia, the Snape twins, a winged dingle-man, and maybe Lily. That is all. I am not J.K. Rowling. Repeat, I am not J. K. Rowling.**

**Destiny: I give up! For all I care your name is John Doe.**

**Briefcase Guy: (nods)**

**Destiny: Wait, I was joking but… Is your name really John Doe?**

**Briefcase Guy: (nods again)**

**Destiny: OMG! Briefcase guy has a name! I think I'm going to sing I'm so shocked!**

**John Doe: (starts to reach for briefcase)**

**Destiny: On second thought maybe I'll just hum…**

**John Doe: (is about to touch it)**

**Destiny: Fine! I won't hum, I won't sing, and I won't whistle because I don't know how.**

**John Doe: (smiles)**

**Destiny: He can do something besides nod and scare me! (Faints)**

Chapter Three: In which we learn aliases

Hermione wasn't a standby-and–watch-the-kid-cry kind of girl. She was the go-and-lend-a-shoulder-and-comfort kind of girl. That was one reason she had started to comfort Phoebe – under the eyes of The Order of the Phoenix. The second was obvious it was a wonder nobody else had noticed it. But then again, everyone still seemed very shocked from the fact that Snape would marry. _She_ was still shocked.

Anyhow, when she watched Phoebe go into her impassioned speech (or tantrum) she realized that Phoebe must be her daughter from the future.

She had the same bushy hair as Hermione, though her skin was somewhat paler. Her speech was reminiscent of ones she herself had made. Phoebe had been staring at her ever since she had come in practically.

She had put one plus one plus one together and realized that if Lupin's son was one of these kids it was very likely one of these kids could be hers as well. Harry's kid was here too apparently.

Once the girl had broken into tears Hermione glanced up at Dumbledore. He nodded and she went up and started comforting her the way her mother had comforted her. It was an odd feeling comforting your daughter when she was taller than yourself and at the most a year younger.

"Shh…Phoebe you're going to be fine. You're going to be fine. Professor Dumbledore needs to hear the rest of the story so he can send you back to your time. Do you want to tell it or would you like one of your er, friends to tell it?" She remembered how she felt in her first year before Harry and Ron had befriended her. Phoebe must be feeling similar to that.

The girl in her arms sniffled and calmed slightly, "I'll do it." she said.

"Good, good," Hermione realized that everyone had been staring – well what else was there to look at? They had all seemed to recover from the Snape news including the future groom himself. "Collect your thoughts and speak up so that the Headmaster can hear."

Dumbledore himself spoke up, "Yes, Phoebe. Why don't you continue how you got here and have a lemon drop." A glass bowl full of the candies appeared at her elbow.

For the first time anyone in the room can remember, someone besides Dumbledore ate one of his lemon drops. Phoebe took one and once she had put it in her mouth she was appeared calmer. Hermione and all the right-timers (including the greasy git) looked on at her in horror.

"What?" she asked. "They have a mixture of calming draught and Veritaserum in it." Everyone stared. "Didn't everyone know that?"

Hermione stole a glance at the other children – or better termed time-travelers. They all seemed a little ashamed of themselves, the lean black-haired wizard in particular. Good, she thought. They should be ashamed of themselves, leaving my daughter…

She realized if anyone had heard her thoughts they could easily have mistaken her for Mrs. Weasley. Oh dear. She's not your daughter yet! she scolded herself. Think of her as a friend not a daughter!

Phoebe then related the package exploding; their run through Hogwarts and their conversation out in the corridor, Hermione felt however that she was leaving out something there.

Of course she is, Hermione scolded herself. If she's taken Veritaserum she can't call her companions Trevithick or she'll let loose who they are.

She couldn't tell whose children the others were except for the one who called Harry 'Dad.' She had the same black hair and green eyes as Harry. It was as clear as the nose on Snape's face. The nasty git, she thought.

"Well," said Dumbledore. "It seems that Miss Trevithick was right. I don't think she caused the package to _explode _as you say it did. I think Professor Snape concocted a potion of some sort to send you to this time. Miss Trevithick had the luck to be sent with you when it happened. Now since we don't know exactly how you got here I believe you are going to be here for awhile. It would be a good idea if the six of you got along."

There was a reply of 'yes sirs' from the six travelers.

"Good," said Dumbledore. Hermione realized this was going to take a while and conjured herself a chair to sit in. "Now as why it's so quiet here, everyone went home for the holiday except for the students in this room. They all went quite eagerly I fear, because of the war."

"Bloody hell," the blonde witch swore – Lavinia was her name? She stole a glance from McGonagall, "Oh sorry. It's just the wars ended before any of us are born and I…" she trailed off as if realizing what she could say. "I think I shouldn't say anything more."

"I should think so," said Tonks bossily. "So you're saying that you er, Roman are not the child I'm currently pregnant with?"

Roman's face lit up, "Oh! No, of course not. You're pregnant with Cassandra. Lovely girl, much nicer than any other squib I know…"

"WHAT?" Tonks interrupted. "A squib? Are you- my family…" She stuttered for a while until Dumbledore offered her a lemon drop which she still automatically refused.

"Now Nymphadora," said Dumbledore.

"It's Tonks," the whole room said without hesitating.

"Alright," he continued. "Tonks, there's nothing wrong with a squib. She's your flesh and blood after all. Roman here has said she's a lovely woman."  
Roman nodded his head vigorously. He was obviously mortified that he had sent his mother into hysterics.

"Excuse me Albus, Son," said Lupin who seemed finally able to gain his tongue. "I think to avoid any more 'slip-ups' it would be best if only one of you," he pointed vaguely towards the travelers. "And Albus talked. Do you agree Albus?"

"Certainly Remus," said Dumbledore. "Now could you Mr. ah-Trevithick," all three of the wizards looked up. "Oh, dear. Maybe it would be better if we devised different last names individually."

"I'll take care of that," one of them spoke up. He had a round face and dirty blonde hair. "Phoebe can be Trevithick, Dunstan as …" vigorous shakes from the dark wizard caused the speaking boy to change his mind. "I mean Dunstan can be ah-Cape. I'll be Good, I'm Frank by the way. Lavinia O'Malley and Lily West will work as well. And what about you Roman, they already know who you are?"

"Er," said Roman. "I still need an alias don't I? Er, what about," his face lit up. "I know Moon!"

Hermione couldn't help it. She burst into laughter and Roman turned towards her.

"What?" he growled in a way that reminded her of his father – when he was a werewolf.

"Nothing," she said, hoping no one noticed how quickly. Her daughter, she noticed, was stifling giggles as well as the other time travelers, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and the werewolf himself.

"Good," said Dumbledore. "Now Mr. Cape, what house are you and your friends in? We'll set you all up so you can resume your studies. I think the staff and students who aren't in this room will be quite content to believe you are transfers from a school in Ireland due to war matters."

Dunstan, Hermione noticed, glanced at Snape (self-pitying bat!) before saying, "We're all Gryffindors sir, so that might be a problem."

"No," said Dumbledore. "It actually makes it much easier. We'll send Miss Trevithick, Miss West, and Miss O'Malley to bunk in the Head Girl's room if that is alright Miss Granger? Good, and Mr. Moon, Mr. Cape, and Mr. Good shall bunk with the Head Boy, Mr. Weasley. And what year are the lot of you in?" Was it just her or did the three wizards share an odd glance between them?

"I'm a sixth year," piped up Phoebe. "The rest are a year ahead of me."

"All right then," said Dumbledore. "The five seventh years can take the same classes as Harry and Ron – they're taking Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. You're probably taking different courses but this is just to avoid confusion. Miss Trevithick can take the same classes as Miss Weasley which are the exact same as the ones that I've just listed." For an odd reason, Lavinia's head perked up. Is she a Weasley then? thought Hermione. She seemed about to scold for some reason and then realized she wasn't being talked to. Hermione pushed the thought out of her mind. She didn't have red hair. She couldn't possibly be a Weasley.

"Now I think its time to adjourn," said Dumbledore. "Everyone – and I mean everyone needs to get some sleep. Even you Severus." Tonks and Lupin left a little eagerly as well as Snape who flooed out.

McGonagall and Hagrid also left, the latter whispering to Hermione, "Come down teh the cabin t'morrow after break'fast." And Hermione nodded.

All of the students rose to leave when Dumbledore said, "Harry and right time students? Please wait outside while I speak to your new er, housemates."

Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny, Luna, Draco, and Hermione headed out and down the stairs. Once the door had closed behind them Ginny burst into laughter.

"I can't believe it! Snape gets married? And did you see that Phoebe girl tell him off? Merlin, that girl has guts!" she squealed.

"Of course she does." said Hermione without thinking. "She's my daughter."

They all turned to stare at her.

"Er, 'Mione?" said Harry. "How do you know she's your daughter?"

"Well, I know you're not brilliant, but the fact that she looked just like me might have been a tip-off. Or the way she reacted or the way she bit her lower lip. It was as obvious as the fact that that Lily girl is your daughter Harry."

Remembrance shone on Harry's face and he grinned, "Well, that means I live long enough to have her. I have at least three years. But wait – probably have twenty if she though I was really her dad. I wonder who's my wife?"

Ginny punched him in the arm. "It better be me, Harry. I'm sure I still know the Bat-Bogey Hex in the future." Everyone laughed except for Malfoy.

"You're despicable, the lot of you." He sneered, ending their laughter. "We have a chance to see the future – right some wrongs – and you care about is who you end up with? Pathetic." He stormed off towards the dungeons.

"What's up with him?" asked Ron.

"Merlin knows," said Hermione. "But he does have a point- maybe they can help us win this war with their knowledge of the future."

Everyone was quiet for a moment and then Luna piped up for the first time that evening, "So, how are you going to get it out of them who they really are and who you end up with?"

They started talking, suggesting ideas, and laughing. None of them noticed Luna and Neville sneak off hand in hand.

* * *

Once the door had shut behind her mum, aunts, and uncles Phoebe slumped in her chair. She was stuck in the past with her parents –and they were nowhere near getting together!

"Feel free to let loose those emotions you're trying to hide," said Albus "And I think it would be a good idea for me to know who your parents really are."

Lily and Lavinia started giggling like first years. Roman and Dunstan both buried their heads in their hands. Frank just smiled and started examining some of the things on Dumbledore's shelves in a misleading way.

"Er, Professor?" asked Phoebe. He nodded. "Is my – oh you can know – dad, Professor Snape really that repulsive to everyone?"

He seemed shocked for a moment and then he started to chuckle, "He's just not of the best temperament my dear. He could also use some shampoo as you so neatly pointed out." Phoebe blushed crimson. "I'm assuming he's not like that in the future?"

"He's really funny," said Frank. "He's really nothing like how he was right now. It's no wonder my dad was scared stiff of him, I would be scared of him if I hadn't known him my whole life."

Lavinia spoke up, "But did you hear what you're mum said, Phoebe? Circe, I wanted to die laughing but the Malfoy in me didn't let me 'betray my emotions.' Remember Easter two years ago?"

Blushing even redder, Phoebe did remember. That had been very embarrassing for everyone involved. She thought she might be scarred for life. And she knew from Uncle Harry that wasn't something to take lightly.

"And you are Miss Malfoy then?" asked Albus. Here it comes, thought Phoebe inwardly sighing.

"No, I'm Miss Malfoy-Weasley." She answered smirking.

"Miss Weasley married Draco Malfoy?" he asked obviously surprised.

"No," said Lavinia, now beaming. "Mr. Weasley married Mr. Malfoy. Ron Weasley that is."

Albus looked like he had just been knocked over the head by the Whomping Willow.

"Professor, I think you should you take your advice and have a lemon drop." whispered Phoebe.

He did so and looked a little better. "Now you," he pointed at Lily, "are Miss Potter, yes?"

"Yes," she answered. "And my mum _is_ Ginny Weasley."

"Good," he said. "and you Mr. Good are?"

"Frank Longbottom sir," Frank said. "My mum is Luna Lovegood."

"I always thought they would be good for each other." said Albus approvingly. "And you Mr. Cape are?" Phoebe suddenly had a sense of foreboding, but of all the things she was, she was definitely not a Seer.

"Phoebe and I," said Dunstan. "are the children of Severus Snape and Hermione Granger."

Albus fainted.

* * *

**Okay, and that's it for chapter 3! Don't you love cliff-hangers? I do! It gets reviews!**

**So you know the drill, if you want to know more, write a review!**

**Destiny: I think I'm okay now**

**John Doe: -**

**Destiny: You don't care do you?**

**John Doe: -**

**Destiny: It would probably make it easier for you if I stopped writing wouldn't it?**

**John Doe: -**

**Destiny: But if something did happen to me no one would know what happened to Albus right?**

**John Doe: -**

**Destiny: I'm rambling aren't I?**


End file.
